


We can explain?

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Teleportation, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, getting caught, this is AT LEAST five years old holy shit, this takes place around season 9/10ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Sometimes, during the two’s intense makeout sessions, Samandriel would accidentally teleport them to random places. Now Adam could say he’s been caught in some awkward positions by some very confused people, but this had to take the cake.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel
Kudos: 8





	We can explain?

Samandriel cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and started to roughly kiss him, all while Adam would dry hump Samandriel behind some store. Adam briefly caught sight of his boyfriend’s angel wings, before he noticed that they were surrounded in darkness. 

“Alfie,” Adam broke the kiss, “I don’t think we’re at Walmart anymore.” 

Samandriel shrugged, “At least we’re not in front of the Queen of England during her bathroom break, that was one awkward conversation.” He started to kiss Adam’s neck, feverously, as Adam loudly began to moan Samandriel’s name. “The look on her face was hilarious though,” Samandriel stopped giving Adam lovebites, and lovingly connected his forehead to the latter’s. 

Adam began to giggle at the thought, “I love you, Sammy,” he said between breathes. 

“I love you too, Adam,” He kissed Adam once more, full of passion and love, unlike his earlier ones, which were full of need and lust. 

But things got intense again as Samandriel clinged onto his boyfriend like a koala as Adam started to let his hands roam under the former’s shirt, occasionally pinching his nipples. Practically tearing off Samandriel’s shirt off his body, Adam began to give Alfie hickeys on his now exposed chest. While this was going on, Samandriel took off Adam’s jacket, which only seemed fair, and luckily, there was nothing underneath. So the only reasonable thing to do was get his hands under Adam’s pants and grope said person’s butt, and he did just that.

Adam was about to unbuckle his pants when the two were interrupted, “Yeah Cas, I keep hearing the moans from here-” A door opened which revealed Dean Winchester and Castiel in the flesh, turning the formers as red as tomatoes. 

Samandriel actually thought that the world froze as all four stood still and took all this in. “What the flying fuck?” Castiel asked, breaking the silence.

The two younger males looked like a deer caught in headlights, “Uh, we can explain?” 

“Cas killed you,” Dean yelled at the young angel, “And we saw you get thrown into the cage!” Dean pointed at his half brother.

Adam loosed his hold on Samandriel as the latter was put lightly back on the floor, “Yeah, about that…”

Dean facepalmed, “Put on some clothes and then we’ll talk.” He shut the closet door and left the two alone.

Adam made a face, “Ugh, what a way to kill the mood.”

“We can leave and never come back if you want,” Samandriel told his boyfriend as the two started to put their forgotten clothes back on.

“As pleasing as that sounds, we gotta face our brothers and tell them about all of this,” Adam waved his hands around the two. Samandriel groaned, but agreed, “Thanks boo,” Adam kissed his cheek as the two slowly left the closet, holding hands and heads held high.

Once they were outside, the couple also noticed Sam, who looked pretty happy, compared to his brother, seeing that his half brother was still alive. “I’m so glad you’re still alive Adam! And you too Samandriel!” He went to wrap the two in a hug.

“Thanks Sam,” Adam said while Samandriel had a small smile on his face, once the two were released from the hug. He rubbed the back of his neck, “So I guess you guys wanna know everything, right?” Adam asked.

Dean gave a look, “No shit Sherlock, how are you two still alive?” Castiel tilted his in confusion as he was the one who killed the other angel, so how was he here, right in front of him?

“Well, I don’t know how Alfie got here, but he was the one to rescue me from the Pit,” Adam gave his boyfriend a sorry smile as all the attention was turned to Samandriel.

“Uh, it’s a long story,” The angel tried getting out of the spotlight.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “We have the time.”

“Well, uh, Father came back and started to resurrect angels who were wrongly killed while he was away. And sent me to go to the pit to let Lucifer and Michael out, because Father wanted a talk with them. But while I was there, I also saw Adam and got him out of the Pit as well,” Samandriel told the three. 

Sam was in deep thought, “What do you mean “wrongly killed”? Does that mean every angel could be revived? Like Gabriel?”

“He didn’t say what could qualify as being wrongly killed. But I believe it means as long as the angel was killed by another angel, they could come back to life. So I do believe Gabriel is still alive, although I don’t think he was ever truly killed…” Samandriel was in deep thought, tapping his chin with his finger.

“Yeah, can we go now?” Adam rolled his eyes at his half brothers.

“Why do you wanna leave?” Asked Dean, “You just got here.” 

Samandriel started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, waiting for Adam to blow his top. “I don’t like any of you,” Adam deadpanned, “and neither does Alfie here. So I want to leave and hopefully never come back.”

Dean looked like he was about to retort when Cas put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

The young angel scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, you guys are nothing but trouble…”

Sam crossed his arms, “We are anything BUT trouble!”

Samandriel and Adam shared a look, “Uh huh.” A flash of light appeared and like that, they were gone, leaving the trio alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas i am so sorry for how the show ended, so i hope digging this story from out of the grave softens your pain


End file.
